


Dude, you're not gonna poke her with a stick.

by LadyAbigail



Series: The Adventures of the Flannel Trio [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean deserves to get smacked, F/M, Fic based off a quote, Fluff, If you wake me up I'll hurt you, Stick pokeage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 15:35:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10441023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAbigail/pseuds/LadyAbigail
Summary: Sam and Dean come back from a hunt really early in the morning and they find you asleep on the couch. Do they leave you alone or does Dean pull out his inner trickster?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a writing prompt I did on tumblr based off the Sam Winchester line" Dude you're not going to poke her with a stick." from the episode "playthings."

It was almost 4 am when Sam and Dean entered the bunker. They were covered in blood, some dried guts and mud was caked over their boots. They were both glad to be back home and Sam was glad he would finally get to see you after almost a week. Somehow one hunt had turned into two. 

After kicking off their nasty clothes and ditching them in the laundry room, The boys headed into the kitchen for food. Yes they were both in their boxers but they were both to tired and hungry to give each other shit about it. Dean went into the fridge while Sam smiled at the sound of the TV playing through the surround sound system. You must have stayed up. 

Sam headed into the living room and it warmed his heart to see you asleep on the couch. You were wrapped up in the blanket he kept folded at the end of the bed. You had fallen asleep waiting for him. Dean walked up behind Sam and held a cold beer in his hand. With a simple twist of his wrist the cap was twisted off then tossed into the sink. Yes it was 4 am but he was home now. He didn’t really give a shit. 

“She looks peaceful,” Dean gave his brother a smile after he pulled the dark bottle away from his lips. “I wanna poke her with a stick and wake her up." 

"Dude, you’re not gonna poke her with a stick!" Sam hissed at his brother who had given him one of his not so innocent smiles.  
image

Sam shook his head at his big brother then walked over to the couch to you. You looked so peaceful. You must have been exhausted because it was rare you slept in your glasses. After wiping a strand of hair from your face you opened your eyes to see Sam. After blinking to get the sleep from your eyes you turn your head towards the older Winchester.

"If you ever think about poking me with a stick Dean,” You groaned as you got up from your uncomfortable position on the couch. “I will shove it so far up your fucking ass you won’t be able to walk for a month." 

Dean pulled the dark bottle away from his lips and looked at you with a look of shock. He didn’t remember you ever threatening anybody before. He kind of liked this side of you. After putting the dark bottle back to his lips he couldn’t help but snort as you gave him the finger while you walked away. You were going to the room you shared with Sam who couldn’t help but start laughing when you yelled out to Dean. 

"That’s for waking me up you asshole."


End file.
